The Good, the Bad and the Fallen
by shred01
Summary: Angel visits Buffy's grave. Set after Buffy's death in season 5. Plead read and review!


Wow! It's been soooo long since I last contributed to this site. Well, I've been busy with school, writing a book and so on and those really taken up most of my time. Anyway, I'm back to do my contribution and I hope I'll do it regularly. Hope you guys would continue to read and review my stories. Thanks!

Sadness, sorrow and worry were etched on her face when he saw her standing in the middle of his hotel that day and her expressions nearly made his dead heart skip. He knew at once Willow came with bad news and he knew at once that the bad news was about Buffy.  
  
Angel knelt down on one knee in front of his former lover's grave, still in shock that she was gone. Willow had told him what had happened but he wasn't exactly listening. All he heard was Buffy jumped a tower to safe her sister. She didn't exactly say Buffy died but who wouldn't? Like Willow said, no one could have survived that jumped even it that person was the slayer.  
  
_Oh Buffy, why did you leave me?_  
  
The night was still. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and there wasn't any wind. A full moon hung in the sky giving Angel enough light to see the tombstone in front of him. He squeezed his eyes shut, holding back tears that were threatening to spill. He wouldn't cry. He couldn't. He already cried too much. So much that he thought he could never cry again.  
  
He should have been with her. He should have been fighting her last battle with her. _For her._ And maybe, just maybe, he could have saved her. Or at least scream her name one last time when she jumped.  
  
Someone behind struck a match and Angel snapped his eyes open. He glanced over his shoulder and did not see anything. All he saw was a small flame dancing in the dark. Then that someone cupped the flame and lit his cigarette. The tip of the cigarette glowed, lighting up a familiar face.  
  
Spike came out of the shadows and stood beside Angel. Angel got to his feet, glaring at Spike.  
  
SPIKE: What are you doing here?  
  
ANGEL: I was just about to ask you the same thing.  
  
SPIKE: I come here every night. Pay my respects to the slayer.  
  
ANGEL: And why would you do that?  
  
SPIKE: Cause it's the right thing to do. I and her have become friends, close friends, and paying my respects is what a close friend would do.  
  
ANGEL: You and Buffy? Friends?  
  
SPIKE: I have to be friends with her if I don't want my ass to be kicked.  
  
He took a drag from his cigarette and stared at Buffy's final resting place.  
  
SPIKE: (whispers) I was there when she jumped.  
  
Angel faced the tombstone, not saying a word.  
  
SPIKE: I could have stopped her if I wasn't fighting for my life. But even if was able to stop her, I don't think she would have let me. She would do anything to save the little bit.  
  
ANGEL: Her sister?  
  
SPIKE: Yeah. Her sister, Dawn.  
  
ANGEL: How is she and the others doing?  
  
SPIKE: They are all a wreck. (shrugs) But life goes on.  
  
ANGEL: Is there anything I can do?  
  
SPIKE: No. Everything is being taken care off by yours truly.  
  
The two vampires stood in silence. Angel was unhappy that Spike was here and he was extremely unhappy that Spike was the one who saw Buffy fall instead of him. But there wasn't anything he could do now. He wished he could stay in Sunnydale and watch over Dawn and the rest of the Scoobies but he couldn't. He has things to watch over back in L.A so there was only one thing he could do.  
  
ANGEL: Spike, I..... I want you to take care of them. Make sure they are alright.   
  
SPIKE: Don't worry, they will be fine. And you don't have to worry about me killing them either. Won't be doing that for a long time.  
  
ANGEL: Thanks. Buffy would really appreciate it.   
  
Spike smiled wistfully.  
  
SPIKE: She does.  
  
ANGEL: I just wish I could say goodbye. Tell her.....  
  
SPIKE: She knows. She knows you love her and she loves you. Still. Trust me, she told me herself.  
  
Angel smiled sadly.  
  
SPIKE: She shouldn't have gone so soon. Not like that.  
  
ANGEL: How else would she go? She's a slayer and she would be happy, honoured even, that she died in the line of duty instead of something else.  
  
SPIKE: I guess she will.  
  
No one said a word. Spike took one last drag from his cigarette, threw it to the ground and stamped it out.   
  
SPIKE: Well I should be going. No use hanging around here. I'll see ya, Angel. Take care.  
  
Angel looked at Spike for a brief moment before nodding his goodbye. A minute later, Spike was gone and Angel was left alone with his former lover.  
  
The vampire stood in front of the fallen slayer's grave and enjoyed his time with Buffy. Somewhere out there she was looking down on him and he hoped she was happy to see him. Under normal circumstances, the vampire would be dancing on the slayer's grave to music that only they can here but this wasn't normal circumstances. But, he wasn't dancing because he is a vampire with a soul and loved Buffy with all his heart. No. He wasn't dancing because of that.  
  
He wasn't dancing because when Buffy died, the music died with her.  
  
END


End file.
